The Last of Us
by LesbianShoebox
Summary: This is a story based on the videogame with the same name, set in the ruins of a post apocalyptic world, where the question is no longer how far you can go, but how far you are willing to go, in order to survive. Elsanna. Modern AU. No icest.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello you lovely person! Yes, I am talking to you, you adorable shipper. Now that I got your attention there is something I need to share with you before you start reading this fic. This is an Elsanna fanfiction, but the first chapter revolves around Belsa. Yeah, I know, I'm a coward so I feel obligated to inform you about that before getting started. Anyways, it would also be good for you to know: no ice powers, and no sisters. But okay, with that said I shall now release you. Off you go my little snowflakes.

Enjoy! And remember, every time a review is posted a unicorn is born!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I hereby solemnly swear that I do not own anything except my twisted imagination! Everything following this either belongs to Naughty Dog or Disney. (Normally this would include a promise of delivering all characters back safe and sound but considering the kind of story I'm about to engage in, that is probably not going to be the case.)

* * *

**Prologue**

Elsa let out a silent sigh as she turned the key and opened the door to their small home. Tiredly she rubbed her eyes only capable of thinking of the wonders of their bed and the soothing comfort of her girlfriend's warm body pressed against her own. Silently she took off her shoes and put her keys into the bowl on the counter.

It had been a rough day; first lectures then an emergency call from her part-time job, apparently one of the newbies had called in sick and she simply couldn't say no to covering the shift. Luckily it had been a quiet one. There must be another wave of the flu raging, since so few showed up both at work and the university. Oh well, hopefully she would manage to, for once, not get infected.

She glanced to the clock on the wall as she headed towards the kitchen, it was almost midnight and heavens knows how cranky Belle would get if she accidentally woke her up at this hour. She probably had the world's most patient and loving girlfriend, just not in the middle of the night when she was having a lecture in the morning.

A small smile spread across Elsa's face by the thought of her girlfriend, but it quickly stiffened as she noticed the beautifully set table and burnt down candles. Carefully she traced a finger over one of the knives, it was their expensive cutlery, only used on special occasions. They had gotten them as a gift from Belle's father when they first moved in together.

A small frown spread across her forehead as she first now noticed the low sounds of screams and daunting music coming from the living room. Some brainless horror was playing on the screen of the TV, and on the couch Belle was sound asleep with a book spread open across her chest. She picked up the remote and turned it off just as the zombie was about to devour some random person. Elsa had never quite understood the charm of horrors, people always seemed to make the same mistakes. All the movies seemed to follow the same rules and you could be almost 100% certain that they never had a happy ending. Belle however, she loved them. Not to watch, Belle could barely stand the sight of blood, but to have on in the background when reading. Elsa did not have the slightest clue how she did it with all those screams and melodramatic racket, but somehow she could, and it was just one of the many quirks she had come to love about her.

Elsa removed the book and bent down to brush a small strand of hair away from Belle's face. "Sweetie." Carefully she rubbed gentle circles on her arm trying to get a reaction. "Sweetie, you need to wake up, it's time to go to bed." But instead of doing just that, Belle turned to her side mumbling some incoherent gibberish. Elsa couldn't help but to smile even wider at the adorableness of her, but she knew she had to get Belle to bed properly. "Honey come on now." This time receiving a defiant groan, she leaned further in so her lips were hovering a couple of inches above Belle's ear. "It's almost past midnight and we need to go to bed."

"Mhmm, midnight." A couple of seconds passed and then... "MIDNIGHT!" Belle sat up in such an abrupt movement that she almost knocked Elsa over. "Midnight but, but it can't be." She ran a hand through hair brown locks as hazel eyes frantically searched out the digital clock on the TV.

"Sweetie, relax." Elsa let out a small giggle at her antics as she wrapped her arms around her slightly out-of-character girlfriend. "There is still 5 hours until you have to get up."

"No Elsa you don't understand, it's almost midnight."

"Yeah, so?"

"So?" Belle got up from the couch, the panic replaced by obvious annoyance. "That means our anniversary is almost over and..." Elsa could feel the panic setting in as her gaze locked on a pair of fiery eyes. "You forgot."

"Anniversary, today? Y-you're absolutely sure it was today?" A mere raise of one of Belle's eyebrows was enough to make Elsa's blood run cold. Elsa was normally not good with reading other people's emotions but this, this even she couldn't miss. As Belle crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her fingers, Elsa knew she had to act fast and there was only one wise thing to do in such a situation.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I wouldn't have taken that shift if I-..." Frantically she ran a hand through her platinum locks, sending her girlfriend a pleading look. Elsa could feel Belle's examining gaze, but after a few moments a sudden smile spread across her face as she let out a slight giggle due to Elsa's obvious meltdown.

"I'm sorry sweetie I shouldn't have teased you, I know it wasn't your fault." Elsa questioningly lifted her eyebrows. "Kristoff warned me by saying you probably wouldn't be able to make it in time." Elsa let out a small sigh of relief, what would she ever do without Kristoff to help her to function like a slightly decent human being?

As if reading her mind Belle reached out to hold her hands. "Honey really, it's okay." Elsa could feel the heat crawling up her neck, she knew that at work and the university she was known for being rather cold. She didn't know how to let others in, and often people simply stopped trying after a while but not her, not Belle.

Belle was different; she was smart, kind and gentle. She had taken the time to get to know Elsa. She had taken the time to break through her defences and she had been stubborn enough to fight for her, even when that stupid oaf of a guy had made her social life a living hell just because she didn't want to date him. Belle had fought for her and more importantly she had seen Elsa for who she truly was. How on earth could she ever have been so blessed to be loved by this person?

Elsa felt a sad smile spread across her lips as she met the brown orbs looking at her with such love and devotion. Belle slightly tilted her head as if trying to understand what was going on in her mind and then pulled Elsa in for a warm embrace. "Really sweetheart, don't worry about it, it's okay." Elsa let out a silent sigh as she leaned her head against her shoulder and took in Belle's scent. If something that could be called absolute happiness existed, this would be it.

After standing there for a brief moment Belle pulled away slightly. "Oh, I almost forgot." She said with a shy smile, reaching down in her pocket pulling out a small velvet box. "This is for you." Nervously she put a strand of brown hair behind her ear as Elsa carefully opened the box. "I noticed you looking at it the other day a-and I really wanted to give you something nice this year since you know last year, so… You like it?"

Elsa could barely find the words, as she glanced down at the beautiful silver snowflake with the blue gem in the middle, she didn't even know that Belle had noticed her looking at it. "Honey, I absolutely love it." She glanced up to meet Belle's gaze, as she let out the breath she had been holding. Elsa carefully took the necklace out of it's box, admiring its beauty. But her smile turned into a slight frown. "But sweetheart, this is too much. How could you even afford this?" Belle carefully took the jewellery and walked up behind Elsa to gently place it around her neck. "I sold some of my old books, apparently some of them was actually worth something."

"Belle you shouldn't hav-"

"It's okay." She slid her arms around Elsa's waist resting her chin on her shoulder. "They were just laying gathering dust anyway." Elsa tried to turn around so she could object but instead Belle tightened her grip, effectively keeping her in place while trailing small kisses down her neck. "Really, it's okay." Belle bit down on that special spot causing Elsa to let out a silent whimper, making her lean further in against her. She felt the sensation of Belle's hot breath against her ear. "Now, are you going to give me something in return?"

The sound of her girlfriend's husky voice was too much and Elsa couldn't resist turning around to kiss her. Neither could control their moans as the make out session started to turn more heated, hands were roaming beneath shirts and soon Belle was sitting on top of the kitchen counter with Elsa caught between her legs. They barely registered the sound of a cell phone ringing somewhere in the living room, but when Elsas's phone started blasting off Kristoff costume made ringtone she had to break it off despite Belle's protests. With an adorable pout from Belle, and a quickly mumbled apology, Elsa answered the phone, listening to Kristoff's frantic ranting on the other end.

"You what? Kristoff calm down. Okay, I'll come right over." With a confused frown she hung up.

"I'm so sorry honey, but I have to go." She sent Belle an apologetic look. "I couldn't quite understand it all, but something serious has apparently happened and he really needs me." Belle let out a very disapproving groan as she wrapped her legs tighter around Elsas's waist.

"Sweetie." Elsa weakly objected as Belle once again started her assault on her neck, but she stopped shortly after sending her a mischievous look.

"Okay go, but don't you think for a second that you are off the hook, I still have my anniversary present to look forward to." Elsa stood for a second wishing she could just stay, but Kristoff had really sounded desperate.

"I'll be back before you know it." She gave Belle one last kiss before heading out the door.

* * *

Belle was ripped out of sleep by the sound of banging. Slightly disorientated she gently rubbed her eyes as she stumblingly got to her feet. It felt as if she had only closed her eyes for a minute. After Elsa had left she had gone to bed to make herself comfortable, but apparently she had dozed off. She pulled on a hoodie, as she headed towards the source of the sound. Judging from all the noise, Kristoff's "crisis" must clearly have been involving one too many Reindeer's Delight.

With a slight shaking of her head she walked towards the kitchen. "Kristoff relax, I'm coming." She called out, wondering why Elsa had simply not just let him in. "Kristoff sweetie, you're going to break the window if you keep on-."

Belle immediately stopped in her tracks as she reached the patio. The window was smeared in blood and on the other side of the tainted glass was their neighbour John standing slamming his hands against it. She covered her mouth trying to silence the scream that was threatening to leave her lips.

Something was terribly wrong, and even though John wasn't even looking at her she could see that something about him was completely off. She backed away from the window keeping her eyes trained on the twisted figure behind the glass, but then he slowly turned his face and spotted her. He let out a primal groan as he now frantically started slamming his whole body against the frame.

She tried talking to him, calming him down, but it only seemed to infuriate him further. As Belle continued backing away, still trying to reason with her neighbour, a long crack was beginning to form in the window and she registered the sound of glass shattering.

"J-John please." She tried to remain calm but her words came out as a stutter. He started moving towards her, with one of his legs dragged awkwardly behind him. If she could just make it a couple of steps more she could outrun him and make it to the bathroom. But as she looked at him now, Belle had to fight the urge to immediately turn around and run. His face was horrifically warped and some yellow substance kept gushing out from his eyes.

"Stand back, y-you are scaring me." She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as he simply kept on moving forth, she was too afraid to glance back to judge the distance to the bathroom.

"John, I mean it!"

He tilted his head slightly to the side as she felt his eyes examine her. Then, without warning he launched forward, but surprisingly he stopped in the middle of his movement as a loud crack could be heard and his limp body fell silently to the floor.

"Belle, are you alright?" Kristoff ran to her side, a gun still clutched in his hand. She didn't register him speaking, all she could focus on was the figure now lying on the floor.

"Y-you shot him."

"Belle!" Elsa came running in, utter terror written on her face.

"He shot him." Belle looked at her girlfriend with teary eyes as she gestured to their neighbour. "I saw him this morning-" Elsa rushed to her girlfriend's side, holding her tightly.

"Babe listen to me, something terrible has happened." Elsa broke the hug to look Belle in the eyes. "He was sick-"

"ELSA, KRISTOFF JUST SHOT OUR NEIGHBOUR!"

"And for that I'm sorry Belle, I really am." Kristoff broke in, looking pleadingly at his friend. "But he was going to hurt you, trust me. That person lying there is not the same as the man you met this morning."

In the distance they could now hear yelling and screaming. Elsa grabbed on to her girlfriend's shoulders turning her body to face her. "Baby, there is something really bad going on and we've got to get out of here. Do you understand me?" Elsa looked Belle directly in the eyes, searching for a response, and as she gave a slight nod Elsa quickly kissed her on the forehead before she grabbed her by the hand and led them out of their home.

* * *

They lived some miles outside the city and as they started driving Belle noticed how some of the neighbour's houses were set ablaze.

"What the hell is going on?" She managed to mutter as she broke out of Elsa's grasp to look out of the car window.

"They think it's some sort of parasite. Apparently it is highly contagious and makes people lose their minds." Belle locked eyes with Kristoff in the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry for what happened, but Belle he would have killed you. I had no choice." He looked at her pleadingly and deep down inside she knew he was right.

"Could you turn on the radio?" It was Elsa breaking the silence. As Kristoff turned the buttons on the device only static was to be heard. An ambulance followed by a fire truck rushed past them.

"Have they mentioned its origin? Or how it spreads?"

"No, only some unverified rumours, but it almost has to be airborne, it's the only logical expla- DAMMIT!"

"What is it?" Elsa leaned forward in her seat to get a better look.

"The road is blocked, we need to take the 27th."

"No, then we'll definitely hit traffic, take the western forest route and cut past Shang's place."

Kristoff let out a silent sigh as he pulled over. "I don't know that route, can you please come up and sit here in the front?" Elsa glanced concerningly at her girlfriend but when Belle gave her an approving nod, she gave her a quick kiss, before climbing to the front seat.

They passed so many homes, so many people packing their cars making ready to leave. Elsa gave Belle's hand a reassuring squeeze as they passed by Shang and Mulan's place.

"I'm sure they've already left. Look, their garage is empty." Elsa tried to reassure her but that throbbing panicky feeling inside her chest only seemed to grow.

Radio, phones everything seemed to have gone dead. Belle wanted so desperately to warn her father and their friends, but there was no way of knowing if they hadn't already escaped to the city. Another pair of ambulances rushed by them, sirens on and at full speed as they passed the hospital.

"Oh, this is bad." A huge line of cars were blocking the way as far as the eye could see.

"Kris, it's okay." Elsa places her hand on his arm "We can just back up and-" She was interrupted by the sound of an angry driver getting out of his vehicle screaming his lungs out, when out of nowhere a man in a hospital gown came running and tackled him to the ground. "Kris turn around." The man kept screaming as the lunatic kept slamming his hands down on his face. "Kris, turn the car around!" Another man came running and lunged for the person in the passenger seat. "Kristoff!" Elsa voice went shrill as she kept pulling in his arm trying to snap him out of it. The two men seemed to be done with their assault and was now starting to move towards their car.

"Oh Fuck!" the sound of the wheels screeching followed as Kristoff turned the wheel as far as he could, driving off. He was ranting under his breath as Elsa told him to go left. Belle was still glancing out at the back window seeing how the two infected had given up their pursuit of the car.

Suddenly Kristoff hit the breaks as hoards of people came rushing towards the car. "Come on people, move!" He yelled but all Belle could think off was the thing causing these people to run. "Turn us around!" Her own voice was coming out as a shriek.

"I'm trying." A man ran straight into the car barely looking back as he just kept on running.

"We can't stop here Kris." Elsa's voice was tense as the people just kept on coming towards the car.

"I can't just run them over Elsa!"

"Then back up!"

"There are coming more of those things!" Belle's voice slightly shaking as she kept glancing out through the rear window.

"Dammit!" People jumped to the site as Kristoff pushed through. Seconds felt like minutes as they finally reached the end of the crowd and they could start gaining speed, but then out of the corner of Belle's eye she noticed something coming in fast.

"LOOK OUT!"

* * *

The sound of distant screams and Belle calling her name was what woke Elsa up. She met Kristoff's concerned eyes as he called out letting Belle know that she was all right. The metallic taste of blood lingered in her mouth as she seemed to regain her senses.

"Belle, honey are you okay?" Panic was thick in her voice. Elsa tried to look back but was incapable of catching the sight of the brunette.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just can't get out." Elsa let out a sigh of relief. She looked around. The car had been tilted onto it's side, making it impossible for her to climb out through the passenger door. Apparently it had been a big truck hitting them. As if reading her mind Kristoff started making motions for climbing out of his window.

"Watch out for the glass." He called over his shoulder as he jumped down from the car. Elsa quickly followed his lead, but just as she was about to jump down one of those things attacked Kristoff from behind.

"Get off him!" She yelled as she jumped down. She heard the sound of Kristoff screaming as his attacker started to beat on him uncontrollably. She tried to break in between them to get him off Kristoff but it was too strong and soon she felt herself colliding with the hard concrete. Kristoff let out another scream as he was desperately trying to fight the thing off, which seemingly tried to bite him in his neck. Acting on pure instinct Elsa grabbed a piece of broken glass and stabbed the thing in the neck. It let out an ear wrecking scream, but soon it fell silently to the ground with blood still gushing from its wound.

She felt sick. That thing, even with its twisted contorted face, had still been a person at one point. She had just killed another person. She bent over as she emptied her stomach's content all over the pavement. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Kristoff's voice was raw, as he still slightly out of breath bent down next to her. Elsa didn't know how to respond, she knew that what she just had done might have saved her friend's life, but it didn't make her feel any better. She wiped her mouth and tried to blink back the tears in her eyes as she managed to mutter out a silent "you're welcome."

Kristoff gave her a faint smile but something caught his eye. "Elsa, you're bleeding." He grabbed her hand to inspect the wound but she pulled it out of his grip.

"It's nothing." She dismissively wiped her hand on her pants as she straighten her back, pushing away the guilt gnawing in her mind. She didn't mean to snap at him but she simply couldn't deal with it all. Elsa knew she had gotten lucky, she knew that she easily could have sliced the inside of her palm open, but the fact was that the blood that seemed to still be lingering on her hands wasn't hers. Kristoff's concerned look was still resting on her as she turned away.

"Come on, we got to get Belle out of there."

They hurried back to the car where Elsa desperately called out her girlfriend's name. People were rushing past them as Kristoff managed to kick in the sunroof, but as Belle was about to get on her feet she stumbled to the ground. "My leg, I-I think it's broken."

The sound of the screams were approaching, Elsa helped her to her feet as more people ran by them.

"I could carry her." Kristoff suggested.

"No." Elsa's voice was firm as she looked him in the eyes. "You are the only one who knows how to use a gun." She glanced briefly down at Belle before she continued on. "I'll support her, you just try to keep us safe." He gave her a firm nod.

Shattered glass and rubble was everywhere, it looked as if they had landed in the middle of a war zone. Limp bodies were lying scattered on the ground and screams kept on echoing in the streets. Elsa tried to support Belle as best as she could. People came running from behind them and Kristoff's face paled. "We are going to have to run."

Belle looked at her with pleading eyes. "Elsa." Her voice barely a whisper. "I'm scared." Kristoff made a motion for them to move and Elsa glanced back over her shoulder seeing hordes of those things coming running towards them.

"Don't worry sweetie." Elsa stopped so she could pick her up. "I got you, I promise everything is going to be okay." She started running as fast as she could. "Just close your eyes baby." Elsa didn't know how long she could keep going, her arms were already starting to hurt and she was running as fast as she could, but those things were bound to catch up with them and she didn't want Belle to see it.

Screams and shouts from behind could be heard as those things were closing the distance. Kristoff fired some shots but they were too many. He had this look on his face and then he ran, he ran as fast as he could. The shock of an exploding gas tank almost made Elsa stumble but she had to keep going.

Then he came back, Kristoff took Belle out of her arms and started sprinting towards a building to their right. Elsa tried to follow as quickly as her feet could carry her. She glanced back over her shoulders, some of those things were following her through the alley. Kristoff was standing in an open doorway, again he fired two shots as Elsa ran the last distance and he slammed the door closed behind her. Trying to catch her breath she stumbled to Belle who was leaning against a bar table for support. The sound of banging against the door made Elsa glance back at Kristoff who was pressing his back against it, struggling to keep it shut.

"Get to the highway! Go through the back and down the hill!"

"What?" Disbelief was clear in Belle's voice.

"I can outrun them, you just get yourselves to safety!"

Belle looked absolutely terrified as Elsa once again picked her up.

"We are not leaving you!" Belle protested.

"Just go!" Elsa gave him a silent nod, and before Belle had the chance to protest any further they were out off the bar.

"Elsa put me down, we can't just leave him!" She could feel Belle struggling against her as they were heading towards the hill but she only tightened her grip further.

"Sweetie listen to me, he is going to be fine, okay?"

It killed Elsa inside to just leave, but he was right. If they had stayed they would all have been killed for sure. This way… At least they had a chance, and Kristoff could outrun them. He was going to be fine, he simply had to be.

Belle had stopped her protesting as they started heading down the hill. Elsa's feet and arms felt like lead but they had to keep going.

"We're almost there."

In the distance they could see the faint lights of flashlights illuminating the dark.

She pressed on until they finally reached the bottom of the hill where they were met by a man in a military uniform.

"Stop!" His voice was firm and authoritative as he held aimed the flashlight to their faces, blinding them.

"M-my girlfriend, we need help."

"I said stop!" The clear threat in the man's voice almost made Elsa stumble a couple of steps back.

"Please, my girlfriend, her leg is broken. We're not infected!"

He gave no reply as he still held the light in their faces and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise."

"Elsa, what about Kristoff?" She glanced down at Belle with a small smile on her lips.

"First we get you to safety and then I go back for him, okay?"

"But sir… it's just two girls" The blood in Elsa's veins ran cold. "Yes, Sir."

She registered from the corner of her eye how he raised his gun and with her last strength she turned around and threw herself and Belle to the ground as the shots were fired.

She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder but it was nothing compared to the absolute horror she felt as the light of the flashlight hit her face.

"Please don't." She pleadingly reached out her hand but he simply lifted his gun and the sound of a shot followed.

It took a second for Elsa to register what had just happened. She could barely focus on anything else than her heart racing as the soldier slowly fell forward.

Kristoff's hands were shaking as he held on to his gun while walking up to the limp figure on the ground. Elsa wanted to thank him, but instead she followed Kristoff's gaze behind her as he let out a silent "Oh, no.."

And first then did Elsa register the sound off silent whimpers.

"Belle!?" She turned around to where Belle was laying with her hands covering her stomach. She threw herself down on the ground next to her, her eyes desperately searching her broken figure.

"Move your hands baby." Tears were welling up in Elsa's eyes as Belle cried out in pain. "I know baby, I know." With trembling hands Elsa tried to apply pressure to the wound.

She felt Belle desperately grasping on to her hands trying to make her stop.

"Please baby, I know it hurts b-but you're going to be okay." Belle raised her hand and carefully brushed it against her cheek. "Baby, just-"Elsa turned her head around panic completely dominating her features.

"Kristoff get your ass over here and help me! I-I can't..." She pleadingly looked at him, but then everything suddenly fell so awfully silent.

"Belle?" Elsa looked down but she received no response.

"Baby…?" Belle's eyes remained fixed on the empty night sky.

"Come on, don't do this to me sweetie." Tears were gushing down Elsa's face as she pulled Belle onto her lap. "Please?" Something in the depths of Belle's eyes had vanished. "I need you." She brushed away a stray lock of brown hair as she kept on desperately searching her girlfriend's eyes.

"Please don't leave me."

Uncontrollable sobs started leaving her mouth as she pulled Belle into her arms, rocking them both back and forth with her chin resting on top of her head.

"Don't do this to me baby." She closed her eyes, her words barely a whisper as tears spilled uncontrollably down her face.

"Please God, just please… don't do this. Come on baby, I need you, just… please. Don't leave me"


	2. Aftermath

**Author****'****s note**

Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and followings. Seriously, you guys are too awesome!

However, something that might need to be cleared up is that this story is going to follow the main lines of the game (with a romantic twist to it of course ;) ). But I hope that I can still manage to keep the ones who have already played the game interested as the story progresses. And I will play around with it some more and add/change some stuff here and there. I realize this might be a risky move (and this is coming from a person who intends to mix Disney and violence) but I'll give it my best shot :)

Once again thank you so much!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I hereby solemnly swear that I do not own anything, except for my twisted imagination! Everything following this either belongs to Naughty Dog or Disney.

* * *

**Aftermath**

_7 years later_

Elsa was pulled out of her sleep by the sound of knocking. Small rays of light that were coming from the cracks between the boards covering the windows illuminated the dark room, indicating that the day had yet not passed. Still slightly disorientated from her abrupt awakening she stumbled to her feet and started heading for the door.

"I'm coming." Her throat was dry and her vision still slightly hazy. She rubbed her eyes before she turned the lock and opened the door.

"Well good morning sunshine! Nice to know some of us have spent the day effectively." Megara brushed past her as she headed straight for the bathroom. Not bothering to respond Elsa simply closed the door and followed. She leaned against the door frame as she silently observed how Meg searched every drawer and shelf in the small room.

"Are you out of disinfectants?" Still not replying Elsa only raised an eyebrow skeptically as Megara finally looked up to meet her gaze through the dirty, cracked mirror.

"I have some interesting news for you." Still not receiving any sort of reply she let out an annoyed huff before turning around.

"Fine, what is it?" Meg propped out her hip as she defensively crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing." Elsa's voice was cold as she simply turned on her heel and headed for the backpack situated on the kitchen floor. "Just wondering where you've been."

"I just took a small trip over to the West End district." Elsa kept ruffling through the various items in the pack until she finally found what she was searching for, and Megara continued on. "I had a drop to make."

"We." Elsa's voice was silent when correcting her, yet it held a large amount of power. "_We_ had a drop to make." She turned around with a small transparent bottle in her hand.

"Well you wanted to be left alone, remember? It's not my fault that you miss out on all the fun then." A crafty smile spread across Meg's lips as she snatched the bottle from her hand and situated herself on top of the table.

"So the deal went south I presume?" Meg flinched slightly as she pressed a cloth with the disinfectant on to a particularly sore area of her face, but it didn't cause her to lose her smile.

"Don't worry, the deal went perfectly fine. I got enough ration cards to last us at least a couple of weeks."

"Okay, but do you care to explain what happened to your face then?" Elsa ran a hand through her platinum locks, fixing her hair that was still messy from sleep. Meg threw the cloth on the table and crossed her legs.

"I ran into a pair of oafs on my way over here." Elsa raised her eyebrows at this but Megara dismissively continued on, occupying herself by glancing at her nails. "Don't worry, I managed."

"Obviously."

"It's so cute when you care." The sarcasm was thick in her voice, but Elsa caught that slight gleam of contentment in her eyes.

"Anyway, the interesting part is not who those two imbeciles were, but whom they were working for." A devious smile spread across Meg's lips. "The little dipper is out and ready to play."

Elsa felt urge to scrounge up her face in disgust at the creative use of words, however she remained emotionless as Meg elegantly rose from her seat, moving closer towards her. "What do you say that we go pay him a visit?"

* * *

They walked silently through the streets of the city. Around corners people were standing having hushed conversations; apparently the military were doubling their numbers of raids.

"People have been sneaking out again. Poor bastards." Elsa ignored Meg's silent comment as they headed for the transitioning post separating the two city parts. Heavily armed guards were standing at the border.

Seeing them standing there made her remember the day when the official statement had been made, the day that the bureaucracy had fallen. It had been nationally broadcasted that with the bureaucrats out of power, the military would finally be able to take the necessary steps… _Necessary steps_, the words echoed inside her head as she tried her hardest to put on a straight face for the guards.

After the virus had spread, the Governor had called a state of emergency. Within days the number of confirmed deaths had passed hundreds. Bodies were just lying everywhere in the streets as panic spread worldwide.

Attempts were made to organize and to create order, residents were required to report to their designated quarantine zones, but there were simply too many and the rations were too few. However, it was first when a report leaked from the World Health Organization, which documented that all attempts at creating a cure had failed that the last remains of post-modern civilisation had crumbled. One by one cities were placed under martial law and they tried to bring order to the chaos with an iron fist, playing the part of judge, jury and executioner.

Elsa glanced over at the brick wall, white lines of paint were tauntingly showing the way towards the station. In the beginning riots had followed the announcement military overtake, and the ashes of the old democracy had given birth to the Fireflies.

Their terms had been clear; they were calling for the return of all branches of the government, but their protests has no effect and soon they turned to more drastic means. They claimed responsibility for attacks against the military, however defiance were not tolerated.

Immediate demonstrations broke out following the first public execution of a Firefly, but it didn't make any difference. The military could and would provide safety within the zones, but only as long as the people conformed.

When it came to the virus there were only two ways of getting infected; one was to inhale the spores of the fungus, the other was to get bitten. Any detection of spores and the area would be sealed off. Any signs of infection and the subject would be terminated. And breaking the rules; to be detected outside the perimeter or to be under suspect of allegiance with the Fireflies, for that the penalty was clear and had been demonstrated repeatedly.

Elsa was about to show her identification card to the guards as suddenly the sound of gunshots and explosions echoed in the streets. The gate was immediately slammed shut and the men in their uniforms started to fire towards the source of the sounds while screaming for the civilians to take cover.

Elsa started running, following closely behind Meg as the explosions seemed to rapidly approach them. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She knew that Meg probably had decided to use one of their "unofficial" transitioning points, and followed quickly as they headed for an old abandoned building in the far end of the street.

As they were running she couldn't help but to think about the sound of gunshots echoing in the street. It was obvious who had been leading the attack on the checkpoint. The Fireflies were now more dangerous than ever it would seem, because if Elsa had learned anything as the time had passed, it was that nothing could be more motivating than the desperate will to survive.

Megara slammed the door shut behind them as they had finally reached the building.

"They are growing careless." She leaned against the door still slightly out of breath.

"Or desperate." Elsa could still feel her heart racing. She tightened the straps on her backpack that had come loose during their sprint, giving herself a moment to calm her breathing before they headed down the stairs.

Everything in the building seemed dark and quiet, however as they reached the bottom floor low sounds could be heard from the far end of the hall, guiding them into one of the rooms.

"Well if it ain't my two favourite girls." A big man with wild dark hair immediately rose from his seat at the far end of the room, greeting them with a big goofy smile on his lips. Megara met him with her usual greeting as Elsa simply brushed past him, heading for the bookcase.

"Hey blondie, couldn't you spare me a small smile for once? I'm always so happy to see you, couldn't you at least pretend to be glad to see me?"

Elsa had to fight the urge to raise her eyebrow at this but decided against it.

"Well papa bear, maybe if you helped us moving this..." Meg gestured towards the bookcase. "...then maybe she would warm up to you." All signs of playfulness immediately vanished from his features as the nickname left her mouth.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Baloo." She had an apologetic look on her face as he silently moved past her and in one strong movement pushed the bookcase away from the wall.

"It's alright." His voice was deep and raspy as he simply stepped aside clearing the entrance for them to pass through. Elsa could see how some part of Meg wanted to apologize further, but clearly she didn't know how to do so.

"Well you guys better get going." For a moment Elsa felt those big eyes resting on her and she sensed his hurt, his sorrow. "You don't want to get caught on the other side after nightfall."

As they stood there looking at one another Elsa couldn't help but to feel sorry for the man in front of her. She knew what that boy had meant to him, how Baloo had taken him in and cared for him and how he now had lost him, like so many others had lost people that they have grown to care for, people they had loved. But at the same time, she couldn't help but to think that Baloo had been selfish and that Mowgli being killed was partially, if not all, his own doing. She broke the eye contact and with a final goodbye they started heading down the tunnel.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Megara knew that Elsa often kept her distance when it came to interacting with others but she couldn't help but to sense a particular hostility towards the elderly man.

"I don't hate him." Elsa turned on the flashlight attached to her backpack's shoulder strap before continuing on. "I just don't agree with his way of handling things."

A moment of silence passed while Meg turned on her flashlight as well. The air in the tunnel was damp and a thin layer of moist made the walls glisten by reflecting the light from the flashlight through the darkness.

"You should give him more credit you know." Her voice was surprisingly silent as she caught up next to her. "He did what he thought was right for both him and the kid. You and I, we only got ourselves to care for, but Baloo is different. He cares not only for himself, but for others as well, and… I don't think the likes of us have the right to judge the likes of him." Elsa noticed how she shrugged her shoulders slightly at the last part of her statement. Another moment of silence passed.

Elsa thought about saying something, but a part of her decided against it. She and Meg had been working together for little over a year now, and despite the fact that they spent most of their days together, it was limited how much they knew about each other.

Like so many others Meg had lost the one she had cared for. When they had first met...well, it hadn't exactly been an instant connection. But Meg had been in the need of a partner and Elsa needed to get a hold of some rationing cards.

As time passed their relationship turned into something similar to a friendship, however they both knew the unwritten limits of their so-called intimacy, not because they didn't trust one another, but because some things simply was too painful to speak off.

"We got spores." Elsa immediately stopped in her tracks pulling out her gasmask from her backpack. "Dammit! These tunnels were clean not two days ago." Meg put on her own mask as well. "We need to inform-"

Elsa cut her off with a silent gesture, it was one thing if a fungus was simply spreading its spores, but it could also easily be something far more intimidating. From the corner of her eye she saw how Meg pulled out her throwing knife and Elsa silently reached for her gun as well. It was limited how much ammunition she had left, but little was and would always be better than nothing.

She let Meg take the lead as she silently took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. They reached the end of the tunnel that lead to the basement of another storage building but as they moved forth the air grew dense and it became almost impossible to look further ahead than a couple of meters.

It's odd that something looking so innocent, so small and insignificant, could be the cause of so much death and despair. Like small dust particles the spores were dancing lazily in the air. How ironic, that humanity should find its end at its own hands.

Good intentions gave little comfort when the source of the infection was finally detected. It was suppose to have been the salvation of humanity, the long anticipated cure for one of the modern age's most feared disease. But who could have foretold that the fungus used to genetically enhance the virus, that located and destroyed cancer cells could and would mutate? That it would transform itself into something far more aggressive and daunting than any cancer ever could have been.

Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts as Meg gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

"There, I think that's our sinner." Now Elsa saw him too, or more like saw_ it _too. The body that had once been human was practically covered, huge yellow pods and plates were growing, spreading over every inch of skin, and soon there would be nothing left.

The virus had turned into a parasite that needed, craved a living organism in order to assure its own survival. If the host died the virus died with it, it would use its last resources and then perish, only the spores remaining. If the person that laid in front of them had survived, the physical transition would have taken weeks, maybe even months. However, the virus would first attack the brain, and while he in the early transition may still have looked human, all shreds of humanity would have been lost within the first twelve hours.

First you would lose your mind, then your sight. The fungal growth would spread from the head and slowly downwards. The body would go into decay. Plates and pods of fungal would cover and consume the body, like a piece of fruit going bad; the fungus playing the part of the mould. It would start in one place and slowly spread out over the whole body, sparing the internal organs in order to keep the host alive, but all traces of humanity would be irreversibly lost.

There were four stages of the transformation, four types of infected creatures, where none would be particularly pleasant to run in to. The mere thought sent shivers down Elsa's spine, she had been lucky. Only twice had she ever encountered the final stage of the infection, and she considered herself lucky for that reason.

"P-please, help me." Elsa turned around in a fierce movement, with the gun clenched in her hand.

"My mask, it broke." Not far ahead of them a man was lying, crushed beneath a fallen shelf. Elsa could still feel her heart pounding in her chest from the shock he had given her by speaking, but she remained impassive and silent as she simply walked up next to Megara.

"Please, I'm begging you! Don't let me turn." The desperation in his voice made her heart sink. She felt her grip around the gun tighten and yet she didn't allow herself to show any sign of emotion. A couple of seconds passed before Megara carefully moved up to the man and in a swift movement slit his throat. She straightened her back as she wiped the blade of her knife clean.

"Poor bastard." She whispered with a silent sigh. Elsa gave her a nod of acknowledgement as her eyes remained fixed on the figure now lying lifeless on the ground.

She inhaled deeply through her nostrils as they emerged from the tunnel and finally could take their masks off. The sun was still up, but it was probably not more than a couple of hours before nightfall. As Megara walked over to the exit of the building to check that the coast was clear, Elsa busied herself by marking the door leading down to the basement, hoping to warn anyone approaching from this side about the danger lurking ahead.

* * *

With Meg's contacts it only took a couple of minutes before they had discovered the location of the weasel's hideout. He called himself the Duke, and he was known for being a well connected arms dealer and carelessly spreading ration cards around him. The pair had entered into a deal with him a couple of weeks back, but he had ended up cheating them.

You unavoidably earned an amount of respect from others when dealing on the black-market and Elsa knew of the rumours circulating about herself and Meg. They had become known for their ruthlessness, so it came as no surprise that the little dipper had hired a substantial amount of security for his new hideout. Now they were left with two options; to take them all on directly or go about the matter more _strategically._

Meg was putting her hair up in a high ponytail as Elsa checked and counted her ammunition. She locked eyes with Meg while pulling out a piece of metal wire that she always carried with her, and Meg once again unsheathed her knife.

They used pieces of rubble and empty bottles to distract the guards enough to be able to sneak by them, but as they moved further into the building they had to take out some of the men. Elsa's brain was on autopilot as she wrapped the wire around the neck of a guard from behind. She felt how he desperately struggled for breath before he fell limp to the ground. One by one they all fell. Did they have families? Someone waiting for them to come home?

She did not know that, just as she didn't know how many people she had killed through the times using this exact method. She killed them and they never even stood a chance, they couldn't even scream. And she didn't even show them the decency to remember their faces, she just left them laying there after stripping them from any valuables or ammunition.

Did that make her into a bad person? Killing others so cold-bloodedly without a second thought about it? Elsa did not have a shadow of doubt in her mind, but the truth was that the world could no longer be sorted into good and bad. If one wanted to survive in this wretched world, one had to go to certain measures. So the question was no longer whether you are a good or a bad person, the question was how long one was willing to go in order to survive. And sometimes late at night Elsa couldn't help but to think that maybe she had gone to far.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me!" The Duke practically screamed out as he pathetically tried to cower away from Megara who was closing in on him. When they had finally reached his office he had tried to make a run for it. The few guards who had been left had come storming in, but they had only managed to delay them for a couple of moments and soon they had managed to catch up to him.

Elsa was still holding on to the metal pipe she had picked up along the way and moments earlier had used to stop him with. Her face remained an emotionless mask as she observed the way Meg put an extra sway in her hips before closing the final distance between herself and the tiny man lying on the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry I sent those men after you, I promise to get both your weapons and your coupons back." His eyes was shifting anxiously between Megara's face and the knife she was holding in her hand.

"I promise, I didn't have a choice, I owed someone else. Just please give me some time and-" Meg's eyes narrowed at this and she immediately stopped toying with her knife.

"Wait-wait-wait. Let me get this straight." She propped out her hip as she held a hand to her head as if thinking.

"You sold our guns, _our_ weapons that we already payed you for, to someone else?"

"Y-yes, but only because." His voice was growing shrill but Meg stopped him mid sentence.

"And who exactly did you give our weapons to?" A moment of silence followed, as if he had to consider which of two evils was worst.

Meg gave Elsa a slight nod and she moved up behind him, pressing the metal bar against his throat, not hard enough to choke him, but enough to keep him still as he would grasp out for it with his hands in an attempt to get free.

"Look, we don't have all day okay?" Megara kneeled down and grabbed him by the wrist. "Now, I don't know what rumours you've heard about us, but I assure you they are all true." Clearly terrified over being well aware of what was about to happen, he clenched his fist, making it impossible for her to grab any of his fingers.

"Oh, you silly little man." A small smile spread on Megara's lips as she simply tightened her grip around his wrist. "Your fingers are the least of your worries." Almost in a sensual manner she trailed the knife up and down his upper body. "Now for the last time, who did you give our weapons to?"

"The Fireflies! I sold them to the Fireflies." Small beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, as he frantically struggled against them both.

"You what?" Meg's voice was thick with disbelief.

"Just give me some time and I promise I'll pay you back." Elsa didn't have to look to know that he was putting on his sleek, diplomatic smile. "Just give me a little more time." Elsa and Meg looked at each other for a short moment as they came to a silent agreement and Elsa released him from her grip, moving a couple of steps back.

"Thank you! Thank you, I promise you won't regret it!" Relief washed over his face as he was about to rise to his feet.

"No, we probably won't."

The smile stiffen on his lips as two shots were fired and he fell to the cold, hard ground.

Elsa didn't even spare him a second look, she knew that the moment they had led that sleek bastard go, he would have gathered every person free for hire and put them on their tracks.

She looked up at Meg who clearly was thinking the same as she was.

"So, do you have any ideas about how to get our merchandise back?" Meg flipped her hair over her shoulder as they started walking.

"I don't know." Elsa could feel the frown forming on her forehead as she tried to figure out a solution to this mess. "Maybe we could try to reason with them?"

"You honestly think that will work?"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" A moment of silence passed.

"No, I don't..." There was a slight tone of defeat in her voice.

"Well, would the two of you mind me coming with a suggestion?" A third voice suddenly sounded from behind.


	3. The Package

**Author's Note**

Have no fear, an update is here!

First of all, I feel like a slight apology is at its place. I try to be as regular as possible with my updates but the past month has simply been so intense with many spontaneous things just popping into my face all the time. So yeah, please forgive me for the slight delay =)

Also, I must say you guys are simply awesome! So all I can do is to send a lot of love your way (plus this chapter) and hope you will enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I hereby solemnly swear that I do not own anything...blablabla...you guys know the drill.

* * *

**The Package **

"Well, well." There was a slight trace of annoyance in her voice but Meg managed to put on a sleek smile as she turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. "Speaking of the idealistic devils."

A woman had emerged from the shadows beside them and Elsa couldn't help but to notice the way in which her upper body awkwardly hunched forward as she clenched a blood smeared hand to her side.

"If it isn't the left hand of the command herself." Meg continued as she tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes examining the broken figure standing before them. "Damn, you don't look too good."

"Speak for yourself." Tiana raised her chin up and her eyes fixed on Elsa, as if she expected some sort of response, some sort of acknowledgment to her presence but Elsa simply crossed her arms and her face remained an emotionless mask.

Elsa noticed the slight raise of an eyebrow from Meg, she was no fool and obviously she quickly caught on to the growing tension between the two.

"So..." A couple of seconds passed before Tiana finally decided to break the intense contact between them and refocus on Meg as the latter continued speaking. "What is such an important asset to the freedom fighters doing in a neighbourhood like this without any proper escort?"

"I don't need an escort, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yeah, I can see that." Clearly not in the mood for Meg's taunting Tiana just let out a silent huff as she shook her head.

"I'm looking for the Duke, he has something. It's really none of your business, just point me in his direction and I'll be on my way."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just missed him, but judging from your condition I'd say it won't last long before you catch up with him."

Meg had a certain way with people, she liked to put up a front; flirtatious, dominating and intimidating. Her mere presence could demand the attention of any bystander, and that sort of behaviour certainly clashed with Tiana's more ambitious and authoritative character.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know perfectly well what that means." Megara took a step forth as she continued on.

"Look, those guns he sold you, they weren't his to sell and frankly..." Her eyes narrowed as she was now standing mere inches from Tiana's face. "We want them back."

"Sorry sweet pea, but that's not how this whole thing works." Tiana was now matching the fire burning in Meg's eyes. "We payed for those weapons. If you want them back you have to give us something equally as valuable in return."

"Fine." The annoyance was clear in Megara's voice. "How much are we talking about?"

"I'm not talking about ration cards." Elsa felt her own eyebrows rise as Tiana's continued on. "You want your merchandise back? Then all you have to do is what the two of you do best."

"Oh Tia, I'm a girl of many talents, you have to be a bit more specific than that."

"I need you to make a delivery for me, a package if you will, to a location outside the quarantine zone."

"Or I have an even better idea." Megara started circling Tiana as a hungry wolf would do its prey before launching its attack. "We could simply take you as hostage and force your little minions to cash out."

Meg was testing limits, she knew as well as Elsa did that the Fireflies would never comply to such a bargain and besides, Tiana was infamous for her tracking skills. If they even as much as considered pulling a stunt like that with her, they would be forced to watch their backs for the rest of their days. Meg knew it. Elsa knew it. Hell, even Tiana knew it.

An almost taunting smile spread across her lips as she challengingly crossed her arms.

"Now, don't be stupid. We both know that I am way out of your league." She spoke the last part as her eyes once again fixed on Elsa's.

"Well, it was worth a try." Megara said, shrugging her shoulders. Right at that moment gunshots started to echo in the streets and the smile that was resting on Tiana's lips disappeared.

"I need to get off the streets." She glanced between the two. "Either you guys come with me and we discuss this further in a safe location, or you walk away. It's your decision, but you better make it fast."

"Well..." Meg let out a tired sigh. "It doesn't seem like you leave us much of a choice."

* * *

"No. There is absolutely no fucking way that is going to happen!" Meg proclaimed as she practically flew up from the table.

"That's the deal, either take it or leave it." Tiana's voice was firm and unyielding.

"No, the deal was a package! Not a fucking person."

"How old is she?" Elsa who had remained quiet throughout most of the conversation had now decided to break in. Her voice was calm and Tiana had to blink a couple of times, as if processing the question, before answering.

"19. She is 19 years old." The trip to the safe location had obviously been very strenuous for Tiana, as her face had paled even further and the fire in her eyes had started to burn out.

"Elsa, for the sake of my sanity please fucking tell me that you are not seriously considering doing this."

As Elsa didn't give any immediate response Meg pulled her up from her seat by the arm and yanked her out of the room, leaving Tiana behind as she loudly slammed the door shut behind them.

"Have you completely lost your mind?! We don't even know if they still _have_ our merchandise and now you want to travel outside the quarantine zone, trying to smuggle some girl who probably hasn't even gotten her third moler yet!?"

"You were the one wanting to make the deal in the first place."

Megara dramatically threw her hands in the air.

"Look Elsa, the Capitol building isn't exactly close."

"We've managed worse."

Meg rubbed her forehead, as she seemed to attempt to ease a terrible headache, before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We need to make sure they have our gear, because there is no way in hell that I'm doing this without being absolutely sure that they can pay up afterwards."

Elsa leaned over and opened the door into the room.

"We want to see the merchandise."

"Sure, I need to get patched up anyways." Tiana responded.

"And… I want to talk to Evangeline. If we are going to do this I want her word that you guys will uphold your part of the deal." Evangeline was the official district leader of the Fireflies and despite the fact that Elsa disliked the organization for personal reasons; she couldn't deny that she held a fair amount of respect for the woman. She was honest and just, which were rare trades in times like these.

"You can't..." Tiana let out a small breath before she continued on. "She and Ray got captured not two weeks ago." She rose from her seat, an unfamiliar emotion dominating her features. "For all we know they've probably gotten executed by now." As she said the last part something hardened in her eyes and she once again focused on the two.

"Look, I know we've had our disagreements in the past, and I know that you guys don't trust me but you've got to believe that I wouldn't ask you for this if I had any other options. I wanted to make the trip myself, but as you can tell I am not fit to travel in my current condition." She gestured to the wound in her side.

"We've been killed off as flies lately. However, I promise you there will be someone meeting you in the Capitol building and you have my word that we will pay up when you return. Just please, help us out here."

* * *

It turned out that it hadn't been a random safehouse Tiana had brought them to. After agreeing on the deal she had taken them to the top floor. She knocked gently on a seemingly insignificant door and the sound of footsteps that followed indicated the presence of a person inside. The soft sound of a lock clicking followed quickly after and Elsa couldn't help the slight frowns forming on her forehead at the sight that met her.

It was a young woman answering the door and as they brushed past her, Elsa felt the weight of blue orbs resting on her as if the girl was carefully examining her. As Elsa glanced back at her she quickly looked away, focusing her attention elsewhere. When her eyes landed on Tiana and her broken figure, a wave of concern suddenly washed over her and she rushed to her side immediately, providing Tiana support as she they walked over to the far end of the room engaged in a hushed conversation.

Elsa couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something about that girl, something different, something special. It was more than simply the way she had immediately rushed to Tiana's aid. There was something in her eyes, in the way she had looked at them when she had answered the door, the way she had glanced away when Elsa had caught her staring. Something innocent? Naïve or even fragile? Elsa didn't know what it was but something was simply different about this girl. She had to hold some sort of material value to her, it was the only logical explanation as to why the Fireflies would go through so much trouble to make sure she would get transported safely from one location to another outside the safety provided by the quarantine zone.

The way she had rushed to Tiana's aid, the genuine care in her eyes, made Elsa conclude that they must know each other somehow but she had never seen or heard about this girl before. She had to be from outside this perimeter, but there was no way she would have been able to make it here on her own. She carried no visible weapons, but in the corner of the room a small backpack was standing next to what seemed to be a sleeping bag. It might be she had something in there, but for some reason Elsa doubted it.

The girl looked to be in decent shape; she was undernourished, the skin-tight t-shirt she was wearing easily revealed that much but her long, slender limbs seemed to hold some strength to them. If it came to it she could probably run fast but more importantly, she could probably hide quite well. This theory was further strengthened by the fact that the girl was wearing what seemed to be a pair of old, faded army pants. Elsa only knew of one type of people who wore those kinds of pants but hopefully she was only being paranoid, as far as she could tell the girl didn't have the signature Firefly pendant resting around her neck, so clearly she wasn't a member.

It could turn out to be quite relevant to find out how exactly the girl had come into the Fireflies' possession, however Elsa highly doubted that they would be informed about it. Besides, it wasn't really any of their concern. All they had to do was to make sure that they got the job done.

Elsa's eyes landed on the girl's long strawberry-blonde locks, they had to do something about that. Elsa herself always wore her hair in a braid, safely concealed inside her hoodie. Long, loose hair simply made one into a too easy target for getting grabbed.

"You agree?"

Elsa had to blink a couple of times before she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She felt Megara's slightly annoyed gaze resting on her, apparently she and Tiana had been making some arrangements while Elsa had been zoning out.

"We are saying that it will be best if I head down together with Tiana to check out the gear and that you and Anna stay here until I come back."

_Anna, so that's her name. _Elsa thought to herself before considering what else Meg has said. It made sense, the building was laying quite close to the quarantine borders and there was no need for them all to go.

Elsa gave her consent with a silent nod as her gaze once again fixed on the girl who was now standing before her as she was saying her goodbyes to Tiana. Elsa tilted her head slightly to the side as she observed how Tia stretched out her hand for handshake but Anna brushed right past it, heading for a firm embrace.

For a moment Tiana's posture stiffened, as if not knowing how to respond but after a couple of seconds she finally managed to awkwardly return the embrace.

"Sweet little thing isn't she?" Meg's voice was quiet, as she had leaned further against Elsa. "Just a shame that sweet never makes it across the finish line."

"Let's just get the job done." Elsa snapped back at her.

Tiana had managed to break the embrace and was now heading for the doorway, leaving Anna behind. She didn't say anything to Elsa as she walked past her, she only gave a silent nod and a firm gaze and then she was out the door.

"Well..." Megara propped her hip to the side as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone." She teasingly winked at Elsa before glancing over her shoulder, looking at Anna. "Nice meeting you kiddo." She put one hand on her hip as she lazily saluted with the other.

"Nice meeting you too." Anna awkwardly played with her hands as she sent Megara a shy smile.

"Unfucking believable." Elsa heard Megara mumble as she headed out the doorway with a smile on her lips. "Be ready to move out as soon as I come back, yeah?"

Elsa gave her a silent nod in return.

"Great, I'll be back before you know it." She put a bit of extra sway in her hips as she walked out and firmly closed the door behind her.

The room instantaneously fell silent. Elsa stood facing the now closed door for a little while before turning around.

"Well uhm… looks like it's just you and me now." Anna tried sending her a small smile but as Elsa's face remained emotionless it quickly stiffened. "Not that I mind that of course." Anna added hesitantly as Elsa's eyes started scanning the room. Soon they landed on an old, mouldy couch situated in the far right corner.

She felt Anna's eyes resting on her as she brushed past her and took off her backpack, placing it against one of the couches legs. The fabric was old and stained, however they had a long journey ahead and she might as well get some rest when she had the chance, and this was as good as it would get. She pulled off her sweater folding it into a small pillow before she laid down to rest her head.

"That's a pretty necklace." Anna broke the silence that had once again settled in the room, her eyes fixed on the small snowflake safely resting round Elsa's neck. Normally Elsa would carry it inside her shirt but somehow it must have fallen out.

"Did someone give it to you or...?" Elsa picked up the small pendant; and for a short moment her eyes travelled over the small piece of jewellery before she placed it back in the safety of her t-shirt. She felt the heat of Anna's eyes resting on her but instead of looking back she simply closed her eyes and drowsed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Elsa came to, the first thing she registered besides the darkness was the sound of rain. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the couch scanning the room. She didn't know how long she had been out, but obviously it wasn't that long since Megara still hadn't come back.

The room was completely covered in darkness and the only source of light came from the windows facing the city. In one of the window frames a small figure was situated. Elsa silently rose from her seat and headed over to one of the windows next to her.

"I don't remember the last time I was this close to the outside." Despite the heavy rain one could still look beyond the great wall separating the quarantine zone from the fallen part of the city, and further on the forest edge and the real world. "It can't be any worse out there."

Anna turned around to face her and for the first time since they met Elsa looked back at her as she continued. "Can it?"

Elsa felt how small wrinkles formed on her forehead as she raised her eyebrows, where had the Fireflies found this girl? She was about to answer when the door was suddenly ripped open and Megara rushed in.

"They've got it." A sleek smile spread across her lips as she pulled down the hood of her jacket. "All of our merchandise, they've still got it."

She looked at Elsa expectantly.

"Are you ready to do this?"

Elsa sent Anna a final glance before she walked over to pick up her backpack.

"Let's just do it."


	4. The Secrets We Keep and the Lies We Tell

**Author's Note**

Hey you awesome peeps, once again thanks for all your reviews, favourites and follows! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I still don't own anything...

* * *

**The secrets we keep and the lies we tell**

"So, are you coming?" Meg and Elsa were already standing in the doorway waiting for Anna to pick up the last of her gear. Anna pulled the bag up and nodded eagerly but her smile soon turned into a frown as Elsa dropped her own bag on the floor, in search for something.

"Are you serious?" Meg proclaimed, raising her hands in frustration. "I thought you said you were ready to do this?"

"I am." Elsa's voice was calm as she ignored the obvious annoyance in Megara's voice.

"So? What's with the bag then?"

Elsa simply ignored her as she finally found what she was looking for.

"We have to do something about your hair." Anna's eyes widened as Elsa turned around with a knitted beanie in hand.

"Now, do you have any hairbands?" Elsa casually asked Megara.

"You can't be fucking serious." But as she only received a firm, anticipating look in return she pulled out a couple of bands from her pocket.

"Jesus Christ." She silently muttered to herself as she tiredly rubbed her forehead. "So now what? Are we going to sit down in a circle and braid each other's hair?"

"Now, that isn't exactly a bad idea." Elsa said half teasingly, half seriously.

"Or…" A devious smile spread across Megara's lips as she pulled out her knife. "How about I just trim it down an inch… or 20. That would only take a couple of seconds."

"I vote for braiding!" The panic was clear in her voice as Anna's right hand shot upwards in an attempt to stop any further discussion involving her hair and a knife.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Meg asked innocently.

"Do what?" Elsa's voice was tense. Despite Megara speaking in a hushed voice it bothered Elsa immensely that she didn't have more sense than to keep quiet until they had gotten completely off the streets. In the cover of darkness and the heavy rain they had managed to get out of the building and off the main streets safely, despite the excessive amount of patrols - but that didn't mean they were safe.

"Fix up her hair. We wasted valuable time on something completely unnecessary." The sound of a car approaching caused the three of them to instinctively jump into hiding.

Slowly a patrol car rolled past the opening to the alley that they were hiding in. The massive beam of the projector on top of it illuminated the dark for a brief moment before it continued on.

"Can we not do this right now?" Elsa hissed out between her teeth. Anna had taken cover behind some garbage bins while they had jumped in behind the wreck of an old car.

"Why not? It makes this whole thing so much more… entertaining." Meg put the weight on the last word as she tilted her head slightly to the side with that signature sleek smile stuck to her lips. "Come on now, just humour me."

"It was necessary." The words came out bluntly as they finally spotted the building they normally used for transitioning.

"Necessary." Thoughtfully Meg repeated the word as they got out of hiding and once again started walking. "How so?"

"It's our job to keep her safe. Fixing her hair up like that lessens the risk of her getting grabbed and-"

"No, our job is to transport that girl from here to the Capitol building - nothing more, nothing less.

If something happens along the way, it will be none of our business."

"What are you talking about? Of course it will be our business."

A teasing smile spread across Megara's lips as she glanced back over her shoulder, giving Anna a short glance before she continued on.

"You're going soft aren't you?"

"No I'm not. She is a package we need to deliver and costumers don't pay for broken packages. Ergo it is our responsibility to take care of her, that is if we have any intentions of getting our merchandise back."

"Soft as an infected's brain." Elsa's eyes narrowed but she didn't respond to Megara's taunting.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Megara once again spoke.

"Look she's a big girl, I'm sure if it comes down to it she'll be perfectly capable of taking care of herself. So my question is once again, why did you put her hair up? It's not like if we run into some infected that they'll have the smarts to grab for it, I mean of course one can never be sure but… You get my drift." She carelessly waved her hand in the air as if illustrating a point.

"It's not the infected that I'm worried about." They had finally reached the transitioning building and Elsa was about to enter the door as she finished her sentence. "It's the non-infected ones."

* * *

It didn't take it long for them to make it through the building and out on the other side.

From the watchtowers big rays of light moved over the urbanwasteland. Trucks and cars were standing in long lines filling the streets. So many people had tried to flee to the cities and so many had been rejected. It sent shivers down Elsa's spine just thinking about what may have happened to those who didn't make it inside the city boarders in time.

They crouched from car to car, from cover to cover until the threatening lights of the projectors could no longer reach them. The buildings here had gone even more into decay than the ones inside the quarantine zone. Covered in darkness with broken windows facing the streets one could only imagine what horrors lurked within.

The sound of a click made Elsa swiftly turn around with her gun raised in front of her - but as she located the source of the sound she only saw a startled Anna who had turned on a small flashlight.

Before Elsa had the time to say anything Meg had turned around, anger clearly dominating her features.

"Do you want to alarm every freaking military officer in the area? Turn that shit off."

Fumbling Anna managed to switch it off again.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Meg crossed her arms as she tilted her head slightly to the side in question.

"N-no I j-just…" Anna was apologetic as she stumbled over her words.

"Do you realize what a freaking stupid move that was? I mean-"

"Quiet." Elsa cut her off as she pulled both Anna and Meg down into a crouching position behind the wreck of an old car.

She held her breath as the sound of footsteps approached, and then she suddenly felt something poking her in the back.

"Keep your hands where I can see them and get up." Slowly she raised her hands in the air, the sharp light blinded her as she stood to face the man who had been standing in front of them.

"Now turn around." The voice belonged to a woman, and the way the tip of her gun was visibly shaking told her that she was a new recruit.

"Come on is this really necessary?" Meg put on a diplomatic smile as she looked the woman in the eyes. "I'm sure that we can reach some sort of agreement."

"Shut up!" The other soldier barked as he aimed his gun directly at her.

"Walk over here into the open and get down on your knees." Elsa's hood was pulled off as they kneeled down in the dirt.

"Looks like three civilians." The man who had yelled at Meg earlier stated. "You better call them in as I scan them." The female gave a slight nod as they were told to put their hands on behind their heads.

Elsa clenched her jaws together; there was no point in this, they all knew what the penalty was for being caught outside the perimeter, civilians or not - _infected or not_. She felt a slight sting in the back of her neck as the scanner was pressed against her exposed skin. If she could only reach her gun, but even then she couldn't possibly kill both of them on her own. They needed to time it just right, so her and Meg could take care of the situation together.

Anna was sitting fidgeting next to her. Elsa noticed how her eyes nervously flickered around the place while she silently mumbled to herself as the man moved on to her and put the scanner against the back of her neck. Then, before Elsa had the time to react the girl forcefully knocked the back of her head into his face.

"You bitch!" He pressed his left hand against his bleeding nose while Anna had already gotten to her feet trying to make a run for it but he quickly raised his gun taking aim. On instinct Elsa slammed her body against him, tackling him to the ground as the shoot was fired. They struggled for a brief moment before another shot followed and he laid completely limp beneath her. The other soldier had raised her gun but before she even had time to pull the trigger Meg had thrown her knife.

"Fucking hell." Meg's voice was silent as she went over to pull the knife out of the dead constable's chest. "Not that I don't love the enthusiasm, but really?"

She wiped the knife clean before she turned around to face Anna. "I mean, do you intentionally want to get us killed?"

"No, I j-just…" Once again Anna's voice cracked and she sank down against the car her face buried in her hands. "I just panicked, I thought that they were going to kill us and…"

"You're infected." Elsa turned towards her with the scanner in her hand; the results of Anna's test clear on the display.

"What?!" Meg asked in disbelief.

"No, no I'm not!" The panic was clear in Anna's voice as the two of them closed in around her.

"Really. I swear I'm not!" Elsa passed the scanner to Meg while looking down at the pleading girl.

"Shit…" Megara could barely tear her eyes from the scanner.

"We've been set up… Tiana actually tried to get us killed."

"But why would she do that?" Elsa sceptically raised her eyebrows as she crossed her arms across her chest. Sure her and Tia had their disagreements in the past, but for her to go as far as to make an actual attempt on their lives over it… They posed no threat to the organisation. Besides she had said it herself, they've been killed off like flies lately, so why would they choose to waste resources on making an attempt on their lives? It made no sense; they had no motive and barely even the means to pull a stunt like that.

"I don't know." Megara started to rub her forehead. "Maybe the bitch finally lost it?"

"Please just-"

"Hush now dear, the adults are talking about whether or not to kill your sorry ass." Megara still deep in thought didn't even glance up as she silenced Anna with a raised finger.

"I say we ditch her." Megara looked up to face Elsa. "We can't risk her turning and making a move on us when we are out here. Hell, we couldn't even risk that back home."

"What about our guns, our weapons? Are you willing to leave that behind?"

"Elsa, no merchandise is worth that kind of risk. We've both survived for too fucking long to go down over something as stupid like this."

"So we leave her?" Elsa's face was emotionless as she asked the question.

"Why not? She's already a dead girl walking anyways, why should we fucking care?"

"Could you just listen to me for a second?" Anna tried but was once again ignored.

"Even if we got her all the way to the Capitol building the end result would still be the same Elsa, she'd turn and we'd probably either get killed or captured."

"LOOK AT IT!" Anna's voice cut through the air like a razor causing them both to be silent. She had pulled up some of her pants revealing an angry looking red bite-mark a bit above her ankle.

"You think we haven't seen a bite before?" Megara snapped.

"Just look at it." All traces of panic and insecurity were gone from Anna's voice as she challengingly looked Meg in the eyes. "It's three weeks old."

"Oh please." Meg huffed as she put her hand on her hip. "Everyone knows that it takes about a day tops before the virus takes over major brain functions so you can stop your bullshitting right now."

"It's three weeks, I swear." She turned her focus towards Elsa. "It's like you said. Why would she set you up?" For a moment Elsa searched her blue orbs.

"Come on Elsa, you can't be fucking serious!" Meg proclaimed as Elsa finally broke the contact and sent her a silent look.

"Okay fine." Meg tossed her hair over her shoulder as she sent Elsa a serious look in return."We're doing this but I swear to God, if it turns out that you're wrong and that the kid is lying, I'm going to have both your asses. And that goes for you even if you have turned, you get that kid?" She directed the last part at Anna who had risen to her feet.

Elsa shook her head as she began to walk in front of the two. It didn't last long before she stopped abruptly.

"Run." The words were silent as a military truck began to make its way towards them at a dangerous speed.

"RUN!"

* * *

"Fuck those fucking military trackers!" Still slightly out of breath Meg stood hunched over with her hands to her sides.

The sound of sirens could still be heard from outside as they had taken cover inside the basement of an old abandoned building.

"At least we're out of the rain?" Anna tried to send Meg a small smile but all she received in return was a look of disbelief.

"Both of you be quiet." Elsa's voice was strained as she turned on her light. "We have no idea what might be down here." She was fairly sure they had managed to shake the military off but now they had ended in that exact situation she had hoped they could have avoided. She didn't know for how long they had been running outside on the streets but one thing was for sure, if it could have been avoided they would not have gone inside. Elsa felt the chills running down her spine as she took a look around.

"The Capitol building isn't too far away." Meg whispered. "It's possible that we'll make it before dawn. That is.." She followed Elsa's eyes in the search for a door. "…If we make it out of here."

"We could just turn back?" Anna tried but Meg only let out a small huff before she turned around.

"Did you forget the reason we had to go in here in the first place? No, we have to work our way up and hope that by the time we reach an exit they've given up their search for us in this area."

"Why not just stay in here and wait it out? I mean they are bound to give up at some point right?"

"One would like to hope so." Meg snorted. "And about the other thing; girl that's basic survival, when in doubt, get the hell out and keep motherfucking quiet."

"Speaking of which." Elsa said silently as she brushed past them heading for the door. "Stay close." She didn't look at Anna as she spoke but she knew she was listening as she out of the corner of her eye could see how she gave a slight nod of her head in understanding.

She pressed her ear against the cold metal of the door. When nothing was to be heard she took in a deep breath before she opened it and silently walked out into the hallway on the other side.

She put her hand over her shoulder strap covering the light, one thing was facing a blind clicker, another was a stalker or runner who still had their eyesight intact.

She held her breath as she looked around the small space between the staircase and the wall. She removed her hand from the light and gave the other two a small nod of her head as a sign of it being clear. Anna let out a small breath in relief while Meg removed her hand from the handle of her knife.

It looked like they were in luck, a grand staircase like the one in front of them had to lead through every level of the building and some sort of exit shouldn't be too hard to find if you only followed it long enough.

"You should have let me check that." Meg stated. "What would you have done if something had been hiding in there facing the room?" She looked at the wire clenched in Elsa's hand. "You're growing careless." Anna glanced between the two.

"Let's just keep moving." Elsa walked past them, heading for the staircase. Meg knew as well as her that a gunshot would only have lured the things that might be lurking in the building to them. Yes it was a risk that she had gone in there only armed with her wire but frankly it had been the lesser of two evils.

Silently they walked up the staircase, stopping every now and then as some rubble would be in the way and they would have to find a way to climb across.

"There." Meg said as they all came to a halt facing a massive missing piece of the staircase. "This is as far as we go."

She turned around as they headed down to the nearest door they had passed on their way. "There should be an exit on the ground level." She tried the handle a couple of times but since it was locked she tried to get it open using her knife instead. "But I think this is just fine."

The sewer pipes that initially had led them to this place had probably been what answers to two levels, so maybe they weren't completely off.

Meg let out a groan as she put in some extra force behind her movements with the knife, before the door gave a satisfying click and opened slightly.

"Never fails." She put on her signature smile as she opened the door further, allowing Elsa to walk in first.

"Oh God." Anna covered her mouth with her hand at the sight that met them.

"Looks fresh." Meg walked over to give the body in front of them a further examination. "Poor fucker."

Elsa didn't have to take a further look to know. The infected had pretty much ripped the soldier apart; a big hole in his stomach and both arms and legs completely cleaned from meat. All she could hope for was that he at least had already died before they started to feed on him.

"But… you said fresh right?" Even in the dim light it was easy to see how Anna's face had paled.

"That means they're probably not hungry anymore." Her eyes glanced from Meg then to Elsa. "Right?"

"Maybe not." Meg turned around to take a glance down the hallway. "But it's not like that makes a difference."

Meg had already started walking but before Anna followed she pulled out a small piece of fabric from her pocket and used it to cover his face. As Anna felt Elsa's burning gaze resting on her she looked back and gave her sad smile as she whispered. "I just couldn't leave him like that."

Elsa felt the frowns on her forehead but she didn't say anything, she just gave her a slight nod of her head as they kept walking down the dark hallway.

Every now and then they would stop in their tracks, noises filled the air but it was hard to tell whether it was actually someone or something making them or if it was simply the sounds of the building falling apart.

"Well I'll be damned." Megara's smile grew wider as she reached a metal door near the very end of the hallway. There was a small map next to it; the lines had faded but there was no doubt about what it said. "You won't fucking believe this."

As this door failed to open as well, Meg once again shoved her knife in at the space between the door and the frame. "The exit to this place is right at the other end of that freaking room."

The door gave a soft click but nothing happened. She knocked her shoulder against it but it didn't seem to budge an inch.

"Elsa, be a dear would you?" Elsa walked up and together they slammed their bodies against the cold metal. Clearly something was blocking the other side. Elsa could feel a knot tighten in her chest. They were making too much noise, maybe they should simply try and keep on looking somewhere else?

But no sooner had the thought passed through her mind before the door flew open, causing Meg to fall forward into the room as Elsa simply fell against the door. Elsa had barely even got to her feet before Anna let out a scream as a horrid creature launched forth tackling Megara to the ground.

Meg was struggling beneath it, pressing it back by the shoulders trying her best to avoid its jaws as it kept pressing forth. Elsa pulled out her gun and emptied her bullets into the creature's back.

Meg stumbled to her feet, a mixture of surprise and fear dominating her features. Suddenly a wave of pure anger washed over her and she started kicking the dead clickers body ferociously. "Fucking, fuckfuck FUCK!"

"Are you okay?" Anna's eyes were big as Meg finally stopped.

"I'm fine." She turned around as she composed herself. "I was just caught off guard, that's all." Elsa raised her eyebrows as Megara tried to send Anna a reassuring smile.

"Come on we need to get out of here in case there is more of those fuckers hiding inside, or if the military heard any of the shots." But as Elsa just kept looking at her sceptically her smile stiffened. "I said come on and let's get the fuck out of here!"

* * *

The troops had finally given up their search, and they had managed to make their way through the rubble and bricks from the fallen city. Now, right up a head The Capitol building's golden globe was reflecting the first rays of sunlight of the day.

"I don't remember the last time I watched the sun rise like this." Anna said as she walked closer to the edge of the collapsed building that they were standing on top of. "It's so beautiful."

Elsa felt a small smile spread across her lips as she observed the way Anna took in the sight with a content expression on her face. Soon Meg walked up next to Anna and sat down right on the edge; her legs dangling beneath her.

"I suppose it sort of is, if you're into that kind of mushy stuff." Meg said as she too glanced out over the fallen city. "But of course this is nothing compared to how it used to look like before the military bombed the shit out of this place."

A moment of silence passed where they just stood there, taking in the scenery, but Elsa knew they had to get a move on.

"We need to go." Anna took a final glance out over the city before she moved back to Elsa's side, but for some reason Meg didn't get up.

"Are you coming?"

Meg rose from her seat and turned around to face Elsa.

"If it's okay with you, I like to you know… Just take in the moment?"

Elsa's smile stiffened as she searched Megara's eyes. Meg was never one to bail on a delivery, _never. _As if reading Elsa's mind she continued on.

"I think I like to stay here for a bit, I'm sure you guys will do perfectly fine without my sorry ass anyway." She put on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Anna carefully asked as she took a couple of steps towards her.

"Un-fucking-believable." Meg said as she looked at Anna with her small smile still resting on her lips. "You really are something completely different aren't you?"

Anna didn't look like she knew how to take Meg's comment.

"Nevermind." She said as she shook her head slightly. "By the way, I got something I want you to have." Anna's eyebrows rose as Meg moved to remove her knife and it's shed from her belt.

"My boyfriend gave it to me for good luck a long time ago, and despite your _enthusiasm..._" She added extra pressure on the last syllable before she continued on. "…you need it more than I do if you want to make it out here in the _real world._"

"It's- it's very beautiful, but…" Anna looked up from the engraved pattern on the handle. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, I just told you why. Jesus Christ! Didn't you pay attention?" Meg crossed her arms as she propped out her hip. Anna looked more or less dumbfounded and settled on a silent "thank you" before she took a couple of steps back.

Elsa had the words right at the tip of her tongue but for some reason she simply couldn't make herself say them out loud and a moment of awkward silence passed between them as they just kept starring at one another.

"Well, I suppose that's it?" Meg said as she made ready to turn around. "As always, it's been nice working with you sunshine."

She sent Elsa a seductive wink before she turned her focus back to Anna who was still standing with the knife in hand.

"And uhm, you take care of each other now. I know that she can be a pain but trust me she's worth it". She sent Anna a last smile before she turned around and sat back down on the edge.

"Now leave me be. There is certain things in life that has to be done alone." Her voice cracked slightly at the end of her sentence but no one commented on it.

They had almost reached the bottom of the building when the sound of a shot echoed through the area.

Anna turned around to look up at where Meg moments earlier had been sitting. As she no longer could be seen she turned to look at Elsa instead.

"She got bitten didn't she? Back in the building?"

Elsa felt the burn of Anna eyes on the back of her neck but she didn't turn around to face her.

"Come on." She simply said as she started walking in a faster pace, all the while feeling an unfamiliar sting behind her eyelids.

"We're almost there."


	5. Out in the Open

**Disclaimer**

Guess what? I still don't own anything - except my beloved ps3...

* * *

**Out in the Open**

"So, this is it I suppose." Anna looked back over her shoulder as she stood in front of the great building.

Elsa didn't respond as her eyes simply ran over its exterior: faded golden letters above the entrance adorning the white chalk - relics from a time long lost and forgotten. How had it been before the pandemic took its toll, before the world had gone to hell? She could barely even remember anymore.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out her necklace, running a finger over the small pendant attached. The things she had done to survive, the decisions she had made; there had been a time where she would have condemned the kind of person she had turned in to, but that time had long since passed.

One does what has to be done in order to survive. Questions concerning moral and ethics do no longer apply when people die around you; people you care for, people you love. And one day it just happen: you look into a mirror and no longer recognize the person staring back at you. You cling on to the vague idea that deep inside it remains some small piece of integrity - an ideal symbolized by a line that, no matter what, will or shall never be crossed. But what happens when that ideal is put to the test, when you are confronted with the fact that it is no longer a question about how far you _can_ go, but how far you are _willing_ to go in order to survive? There are no heroes left. No good or bad - only survivors and those who failed in their attempt to do so. All that remains of the world that was once built on great ideals are those faded letters on the side of the building and the memories of those people who was long lost, but never forgotten.

Elsa felt Anna's burning gaze resting on her and she quickly put the necklace back inside her shirt before her gaze.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Meg." Elsa noticed how Anna almost nervously started to fidget with her hands as she continued on. "I-I can't help but to feel responsible. You know, being the reason for you guys to come out here in the first place and I just-"

"Don't." Elsa held up her hand to stop Anna, closing her eyes for a moment before continuing on. "Please, just... Let's just get this over with." Anna glanced down at her feet as she brushed past her, heading for the entrance.

Elsa didn't know what to say or how to react, it was simply too much. It wasn't Anna's fault that things had turned out so terribly wrong. At the same time she couldn't help but to feel a slight nag in the pit of her stomach, a silent voice that kept whispering in her ear, that if it hadn't been for Anna, Meg would still be alive.

Elsa took a deep breath before she opened the doors in front of her and entered the building. What was she supposed to do now; sneak back into the quarantine zone to collect their merchandise? There was no reason for it now. It had been for practical reasons she had taken the job, the cause that initially made her take refuge in the zone had long passed and without Meg she no longer had any reason to stay there. But what was the alternative? Her stream of thought came to a halt at the sight that met them in the grand hall of the building.

"Oh no." Anna whispered. Pools of blood were encircling bodies scattered across the marble floor. Their eyes were fixed on empty space, staring but no longer seeing just laying there. Each of their lives had been snatched away in an instance, the price they paid for one moment of inattentiveness.

Elsa shook her head slightly in resignation as her hand found the Firefly pendant loosely hanging around the neck of a lifeless body. This confirmed that these were indeed the men they had been instructed to meet.

The owner of the pendant was a young boy, nothing more than a child. His brains now splattered on the floor as the back of his skull had been shattered into a million pieces with red pearls still stuck in his hair, like him they would forever remain frozen in time, as he became nothing more than a memory to the ones who once knew and loved him.

The military hadn't even taken the time to scan the members of the Fireflies, they had been executed on the very spot they had been standing - forced down on their knees with a gun to their head.

"What… what happens now?" Anna's eyes were questioningly searching Elsa's as she remained quiet.

Four men. That is a lot of resources spent on a relatively little effort. Add that to the fact that Tiana had planned to make the delivery herself in the first place.

"What is it the Fireflies want with you?" Elsa suddenly asked.

Anna stood fumbling with her hands as she took in a deep breath.

"Tiana, she said that the Fireflies are still searching for a vaccine inside their own secret quarantine zone." She met Elsa's gaze. "They have a research facility there with doctors and she said that…"

"Somehow you hold the key to find a cure?" Anna's arms fell down her side as she gave a silent nod in confirmation at Elsa's statement.

Elsa let out a silent sigh as she tiredly rubbed her eyes. "I'll take you back to Tiana." Anna's eyes grew wide as Elsa continued on. "She'll know what to do with you."

"Thank you." Anna gently said. "That's really-"

But before she had the time to finish her sentence Elsa interrupted her with a sharp "Quiet!" as she tried to listen to their surroundings.

"Damn it!" She rushed over to one of the great windows, gun already in hand.

"We need to move." Anna was looking confused at her as she was already heading for the staircase leading to the higher levels of the building.

"I-I don't." The sound of a car engine and doors being slammed could be heard from outside the building and Elsa instinctively grasped for Anna's wrist pulling her along.

They barely made it up the staircase, dodging in behind the railing before the sound of footsteps against the marble echoed in the hall.

"I want this location secured."

Elsa carefully peeked over the railing for a quick headcount but quickly dodged her head back down, shutting her eyes tightly while biting her lower lip. She gathered her thoughts and all the energy she could muster before snapping her eyes open, willing herself into action. Voices could still be heard as she once again seized Anna around her wrist and carefully guided them into a nearby room closing the door silently behind them. She immediately headed for the windows in the far end of the room. They would make for a good escape but they were old and had rusted shut; forcing them open would simply make too much noise.

Elsa noticed how Anna was just about to speak but she beat her to it, placing a firm hand over her mouth before she started speaking in a hushed voice.

"We don't have much time. I need you to do exactly as I tell you if you want to make it out of here, is that understood?" Anna's reply was muffled by Elsa's hand, forcing her to simply nod in agreement as Elsa continued on.

"Good. These men are going to thoroughly search this building, so it will be your job to stay as close to me as possible while I find the best way for us to get out of here."

This time Anna's nod was much less enthusiastic and Elsa could see the apprehension in her eyes.

"I promise I'll do my best to keep you safe but you have to be able to defend yourself. Now, I've seen you know how to use your head, but if it comes down to it you have to use a much more efficient and silent approach." Without breaking eye contact Elsa reached across Anna's midsection. Her hand brushed over Anna's body as she reached for the knife safely attached in her belt. She instantly regretted the action as an obvious blush made its way across Anna's face, but she quickly shook the feeling off as she pulled the knife out and placed it in Anna's right hand.

"It's important that you go for the neck so they won't get the opportunity to call out for help. Do you think you can do that?"

Elsa searched Anna's eyes as footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Now, go over there and stay hidden until I get you, okay?" Anna quickly did as told and took cover beneath an old writing desk as Elsa walked up to stand behind the door, waiting for it to be opened.

From her earlier peek Elsa had counted seven men. That would probably mean that two would be blocking the main exits while the rest searching the area.

She took in a deep breath as the door handle was slowly turned and she could feel her heartbeat racing away. She could do this.

She wrapped her wire around one hand as she tightened the leash with the other. The door made an uncomfortable creaking noise as it slowly came open and the sound of heavy footsteps against the wooden floorboards that followed only added to the increased pace of Elsa's heartbeat.

She stopped breathing as he lingered to scan the room with a rifle safely resting in his grip and his back against her. She closed her eyes for a split second before she stepped forward and in a swift movement wrapped the wire around his neck and pulled him away from the open view from the door.

As he struggled against her, her mind went blank and she simply tightened her wire around his neck. She felt how his hands reached for hers in a desperate attempt to free himself and he let out a last strained breath. She registered how his mouth opened to scream but how he failed in doing so as there was no air left to escape his lungs.

Soon his body fell heavy against hers as the struggling came to an end. Only capable of hearing the sound of her own pulse pumping in her ears she dragged him over to a wall behind the door, leaning him up against it. Her heart was still racing in her chest as she searched his pockets and clothes for any kind of ammunition or vital items before she picked up the rifle from the floor and put it over her shoulder.

She almost got a small heart attack as Anna suddenly stood beside her looking down at the officer with wide eyes. Elsa had to bite back her initial urge to reprimand Anna for not doing as she was told but decided against it as a squealing sound came from the walkie-talkie attached to the soldier's left shoulder.

"This is unit 5D reporting. No signs of the target at the given location, despite continuous transmission from GPS tracking system. Do you copy? Over."

A moment of silenced passed as Elsa frantically looked at the hellish devise where the red light once again switched back on.

"13A, please report. Over"

She quickly got back up on her feet as she tried to make up her mind of what to do next. She looked to the windows at the back of the room as more footsteps could be heard coming up the staircase.

"Help me block the door!"

It took their combined effort to move the desk across the room. Deep marks were now left in the floorboards as the dark ash of the desk had scratched the surface, but all that mattered was that they had managed to buy themselves some time.

Elsa rushed to the end of the room and slammed the butt of the rifle against the window. Shattered glass spread out over the floor and she sent Anna out first, climbing through the window as someone forcefully began rattling the doorknob. With no time to spare she headed out as well, trying her best to avoid getting cut by the broken pieces of glass.

She climbed as fast as she could but there was no way that they could make it at this pace. She took in a deep breath as gunshots could be heard from inside the building. It wasn't that far down now, was it? She glanced down trying to calculate the height of the fall and whether or not it would be worth the risk.

Never one for heights she muttered out a silent "Damn it" as she closed her eyes and finally psyched herself up enough to let go. Soon after she collided, less elegantly, with the cold concrete and she let out a groan of pain as she stumblingly got back up on her feet.

Anna, who still was trying her best at climbing down the wall was looking down terrified as Elsa made a sign for her to jump as well. Elsa waved frantically with her arms as she was certain it was only a matter of seconds before some soldier would come running to the window and start firing after their sorry asses. Once again she signalized for Anna to let go and finally she jumped as well, landing on the concrete with a silent thump.

With no time to waste Elsa quickly pulled her back up on her feet, heading for the corner of the building nearby which could provide cover from the window.

They kept on running and running until they were too exhausted to run further and took cover inside an old, wrecked store.

Anna collapsed against the desk, completely out of breath as Elsa remained standing on her feet. She had to figure out a plan, a way to go about this. They had to get off the streets, take cover somewhere but something told her that no matter where they would go, soldiers would somehow manage to follow.

She looked at Anna who, still gasping for air, leaned her head against the rotting boards trying to calm herself. Elsa's eyes roamed her figure as she remained lost in thought. It was too much of a coincidence that the soldiers would return to a building they obviously had already searched, looking for someone hidden within. And why would they arrive only moments after they themselves had made their way up there?

Suddenly it hit her.

Elsa crouched down next to Anna as she reached out her hand. "Give me your knife."

"What? Why?" There was a wave of fear running through Anna's eyes as she hesitantly pulled out her knife, uncertain whether or nor to give it to Elsa.

"Because I need it."

Tentatively Anna complied, giving her the knife.

"Now, your arm."

Anna's eyes widened visibly.

"I said, give me your arm." With a pleading look Anna remained motionless as Elsa held out a hand in anticipation. She was somehow feeling sorry for the girl who looked at her with so frightened eyes.

"Look, we both know why this has to happen. But I promise you, it won't hurt near as much as you think. Just give me your arm so we can get it over with, okay?" Her words came out surprisingly gentle to her own ears, and clearly it helped as Anna finally obliged.

Elsa took a firm grip a little below Anna's elbow as she tried sending her a reassuring smile. "Try to keep it as still as possible, okay?"

Anna squeezed her eyes shut tightly as Elsa made an incision. With the tip of the blade she managed to dig out what she was looking for and soon it was resting in the palm of her hand.

She pulled out one of the bandages from her bag and wrapped it tightly around Anna's now bleeding arm.

"H-how did you know?" Anna silently asked as she observed Elsa's handy work.

"Well, you're wearing army pants for starters." Elsa stated. "Plus the rumours about how the military is capable of tracking down defectors using chips that get activated after being scanned. I suppose it sends out a signal 7 hours after getting activated for energy preservation?"

Elsa's hands lingered on Anna's arm as she finished making sure everything was as it should be, but as soon as her hands no longer touched her skin Anna self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself as she gave a small nod in response. "I-I had hoped that he didn't get time to activate it since I knocked him out, but I suppose I guessed wrong."

"So you weren't just scared about the soldiers finding out that you were infected?"

"No, I just… you hear these rumours and I just wanted to leave it all behind you know?" Elsa felt how Anna's eyes searched hers and she sent her a sad smile. Elsa looked down at the small chip now resting in the palm of her hand, she the placed it on the floor and smashed the handle of the knife against it.

"So what are we going to do now?" Anna carefully asked as Elsa handed back her knife while examining the now crushed chip. It would take them countless of hours traveling back to the quarantine zone, valuable time they clearly didn't have to spend in broad daylight with troops still out searching the area.

"We have to get out of the city." Anna's eyes widened in question as Elsa continued on. "The border is less than a mile away and we simply can't make it back to the quarantine zone, not when the soldiers are patrolling. So, our best chance is heading north and taking cover in the woods."

"B-but can't we just stay here and hide until they've given up?"

"I think as it is right now it's too risky, we have a much bigger chance of making it out there than in here."

"But where will we go? Do you have any idea where the Fireflies quarantine zone is?"

Elsa closed her eyes as she had to think for a moment.

"No, I don't. But I have a friend up north who might know. He used to work with the Fireflies and yeah, I honestly think it's our best shot."

"Okay." Anna whispered as she finally rose to her feet sending Elsa a small smile. "Let's head north."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey awesome peeps! Sorry about the wait. As always thanks for being so overbearing =) Hope you enjoyed and if so please let me know, and if not…well, let me know anyways so I can take a look at it and try to improve.

Remember to keep spreading sunshine and hopefully I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
